We Never Talk
by UntalentedRose
Summary: This is for the Ultimate One Shot Challenge! "You're different. You never talk to me anymore." This is how every conversation started. It wasn't a hello or how are you today. It started with me being different. I don't need him to point out my flaws, trust me I know what they are. How am I supposed to talk to someone that isn't here?
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the Ultimate One Shot Challenge. I know what you're thinking! How can I start another story when I can't even keep my first one afloat!? Well kiddies I have no idea! This just happened to pop in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm not all that great of a writer so bear with me hahaha BEAR! No I'm the only one? OK then fine don't have fun with my pun. HAHA SEE WHAT I JUST DID THERE! Any way this is kind of short but I didn't want to keep it going. I just sort of felt like this was enough. Of course let me now what you think, and how I can make your reading experience ever better.**

**Disclaimer: I own my laptop and my car. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters and/or actors.**

"You're different. You never talk to me anymore." This is how every conversation started. It wasn't a hello or how are you today. It started with me being different. I don't need him to point out my flaws, trust me I know what they are. How am I supposed to talk to someone that isn't here? Sure I don't say much but at least I'm around. How do I tell him that I don't love him anymore?

"I talk when I have something to say. Unlike you I don't have the need to constantly fill the silence." I know he means well but it never helps. Forcing me to talk is like forcing a four year old to take a nap. It's a losing battle and we both know it. I'm just the only one willing to see it. He likes to pretend that everything is fine, that we'll get through this with some work. I haven't had the heart to tell him that he's wrong.

"I'm trying to make us work Ginny. We never talk, you always have the same excuses. You're always tired or just don't want to talk about it. Well I do damn it, I'm so tired of this!" The funny thing is that he thinks he's the only one. I can't stand to look at him when we have this talk. It's not because I'm sorry or guilty. It's just that he makes me physically ill. I've been running from the fact that I'm not the girl he used to know. The truth is I don't know where she went or how to get her back.

"I know Harry. You say the same thing every time. You want us to work, you're tired of this conversation. Guess what I am too. I don't live for this, trust me if I could I'd keep this from happening. I don't know what you want from me anymore. All I know is that I can't give it to you." I know he thinks it's because of Fred. It's not really, I started feeling like this long before Fred died. I know I shouldn't have lead him to believe that I still felt the same way. The truth is I don't know how I feel.

"Why do you have to act like this? You're always just so... so cold." If I had a pound for everytime he said that word to me I'd be the Queen. I've never heard that word so much in my life. He throws it around like it's bird seed and we're at a park in South London. If I never heard that word again I would be on cloud nine. I could live the rest of my life without that damn word. Any temperature related words really. I don't think he will ever be able to understand how much that word irks me.

"I don't act like this for the fun of it. If I could be happy I would. Do you honestly think I do this for the hell of it? Oh yes I'm Ginny and I love to feel like shit all the time nice to meet you! Come feel like a waste of space with me! IT'S EVER SO FUN!" Yes I know that's not exactly fair, but I just don't give a rats ass anymore. We've been growing apart since before this stupid promotion. I am happy for him really. I want nothing but the best for him. That's why I've been trying to find a way to leave him. He deserves more than what I can give him.

"Ginny you're being ridiculous. Please calm down, I don't want to have a screaming match with you. You're being unreasonable again." I hate it when he acts like this. He knows damn well that I can't stand it when he tells me that. What right does he have to tell me how unreasonable I am? How can he only see when I'm being ridiculous? What about him working insane hours? I get trying to keep the world safe, but you can't do everything! I sometimes wish we never tried. It would have been a lot easier to deal with how I feel. I can handle the down side of life, I just can't stand to see him act like it matters to him.

"No being unreasonable is expecting me to get along with your work friends at those insufferable parties. How can you stand them? They have thier brooms shoved so far up their arses that they can't even sit down! They're so fake Harry. I can't be around people like that. I swear we're the only people in the room that are normal; and that's saying something because we a sure as hell not normal!" It's sad becuase it's true. He's the boy who lived for crying out loud! Plus my OCD and magic do not mix well. There are days when I don't even get out of the house because something just wasn't right. How can I live like that and play for the Harpies you ask? Well I can't, that's how. I had to quit shortly after I started to really feel out of place.

"Ginny you don't have to like them. You just have to be nice, please put the bag back and talk with me about this. I don't want you to spend another night over there." I hate it when he talks about my flat like that. Like it can't possibly be inhabitable. It's very nice thank you very much and it's not right next to the damn train station. A wake up call from a train at three in the morning doesn't sit well with me. It's also a lot more symmetrical than this one. Why that bothers me I'm not quite sure. I just know that it does.

"Harry I've made up my mind, and there is nothing you can say to make me change it. I'm not staying here I can't. I'll be back for more of my things tomorrow. I just want to go home and get into bed." I don't know what he said next. I couldn't rightly hear him from the other side of the door. The truth is I didn't want to hear him anymore. I know I could have been a little more tactful about it but I just don't have the energy. Pretending is harder than everyone says it is. I don't know where I'll go from here. All I know is that I can't be with him anymore. Hopefully tomorrow will bring clarity to the situation. Maybe then I'll know what I need.


	2. AN Yes I know I hate these too

**Hello beings of goodness and greatness! I know almost everyone on this site HATES it when a story is updated only to find an authors note. I know I hate it too. It drives me crazy. The thing is I have some things to tell you all so like it or lump it! My mom has been having some anxiety issues lately and has had to go to a center to get help. It took some convincing but she finally got on the phone to find some help. It was to the point where she didn't feel safe anywhere but her bed and on the couch. Thus I was reborn as sistermom! I have a boat load to do during the day now and my search for a job has been put off. I also just recently lost my grandfather to old age and everything is in chaos at the moment. I would love to write more for this story but I can't really focus on much right now. It's still weird knowing that he's gone. He passed about two hours after we talked over Face time. He knew that he didn't have much time left and I'm glad I got to say goodbye to him and that I loved him before he left. I will finish this story I promise I will! Life is just being a little bitch and throwing me one hell of a curve ball right now. As soon as I hit this sucker out of the park I'll start writing more chapters. Again I'm sorry to get your hopes up just to dash them with an authors note. I hope everyone reading this is well and happy as cucumbers on an alpaca!**

**XUntalentedRoseX**


End file.
